Solo ella Solo Star
by Yuichiro
Summary: Cuando lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en tu vida se ve golpeado por quien se supone debía estar junto a ti, solo una persona esta dispuesta a quedarse contigo, solo una... Solo ella... Solo Star Bad Boy x Princess. Basado en el Fic de "Star vs the forces of Insecurity" con permiso de su autora.


\- ¡Él no es lo que ustedes creen!- Un poderoso grito de parte de una, generalmente, calmada princesa- ¡Y si nos disculpan, Marco y yo tenemos que estudiar muchas gracias!

Había discutido nuevamente con su padre, su relación era nuevamente un asco, su madre resignada de él no decía nada, reafirmando que su padre estaba bien y él mal. Esta vez era sobre sus dibujos en un concurso ¡Había ganado! Por dios, había logrado que su trabajo como dibujante tuviera éxito, tanto que había salido en el periódico y una editorial quería hablar con él.

\- ¡Es algo increíble Jefe!- Habían dicho Ferguson y Alfonso.

\- Muy bien Días- Fue lo único que salió de Janna.

\- Felicidades Marco- Le había felicitado Jackie con una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡Eres increíble Marco!- Y esa efusividad había sido por parte de la remilgada quien no se resistió a darle un abrazo frente a todos, y él, importando poco su actitud y con la alegría del momento, se lo devolvió con una sonrisa mientras giraba con ella en el aire.

Todo era perfecto para él en ese momento… Hasta que llego a casa y Rafael lo encaro con rabia restregándole el periódico en la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto Marco?!- Había gritado.

\- Es mi comic, gane el concurso y lo publicaron, hasta me llamo una editorial ¿Por qué la duda?- Aun con la alegría a flor de piel, no había el tono de ira de su progenitor.

\- ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de la vergüenza que pase cuando tu nombre apareció en los periódicos de la universidad?!

Espera, rebobina y play.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo que oíste jovencito!- Rafael destrozó el periódico delante de los ojos de Marco y Star quien estaba más atrás- ¡Todos los investigadores se rieron de mi cuando supieron que mi hijo prefería dibujar caricaturas antes de que estudiar!

\- ¡¿Y eso que importa, no habías dicho que ya no te importaba lo que hiciera?!- No lo aguanto, no esperaba que el único que éxito que tenía en años fuese opacado por el estúpido orgullo de su padre.

\- ¡No me importa, pero si me afecta a mí y a mi imagen en el trabajo es algo que debe corregirse!

Ese estúpido argumento los llevo a discutir, gritos, insultos, faltas de respeto más allá de la moral, y para colmo, uno que otro golpe de parte del adulto al adolescente, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, Marco podría haber seguido pero su padre dijo algo que sinceramente término por destruirlo.

\- ¡No eres más que un fracasado, todo el tiempo que pasamos tu madre y yo tratando de educarte no fue más que tiempo perdido por lo que veo, debimos darte en adopción apenas tuvimos la oportunidad mocoso inservible!- Esas palabras fueron más allá de todo.

Angie abrió los ojos y se levantó para ver a su esposo con sorpresa, Star había abierto la boca y se la había tapado con las manos mientras que Marco sentía inmensas ganas de llorar, una lagrima logró escaparse y fue cuando Rafael reaccionó, su expresión cambio a una de ligera culpa más no dijo nada.

\- Querido…- Angie quiso acercarse a su esposo para que dijera algo, para arreglar el ambiente, más este solo se volteó.

\- Él no es más que un error…- Fueron las únicas palabras del hombre.

\- ¡No!- Toda la familia Días volteó a ver a la princesa.

Ella estaba con pose firme, los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y con una expresión muy seria y rabiosa, ninguno la había visto así antes, y su sorpresa solo aumento cuando ella se paró entre Marco y sus padres.

\- ¡Marco no es un error!- Gritó de nueva cuenta- ¡Él siempre se esforzó de niño para enorgullecerlos, siempre trato de ser lo mejor posible sacrificando a sus amigos, a sus gustos y todo lo demás solo por ustedes ¿Y qué fue lo que consiguió, un "Estoy orgulloso", un "buen trabajo", un "Lo hiciste bien"? No! Solo se ganó tener que esforzarse más para que ustedes le dijeran que era un fracaso por no llegar a las expectativas.

\- Star…- Marco quiso detenerla sujetándola pero ella se zafó.

\- ¡Él ama dibujar, le gustan los héroes, tiene un gran corazón y buenos amigos ¿Cuántas veces le preguntaron cómo estuvo su día, si había algo que quería hacer, si estaba bien? Nunca!- Star siguió llorando- ¡¿Cuántas veces hablo él con usted de sus inseguridades en la escuela, tuvieron una charla padre hijo sobre las chicas, le enseño a afeitarse, siquiera le dijo alguna vez que lo quería?!- Preguntó ahora a Rafael- ¡¿Alguna vez lo apoyo en una decisión, le dio ánimos para seguir con algo que quería, pensó que tal vez él era alguien artístico y no un empresario?!- Su tonó fue más débil cuando dirigió su vista a Angie.

Star camino hasta estar junto a Marco y sujeto su mano con fuerza, tanto para darle apoyo a él como para dárselo a sí misma y encaro de nuevo al matrimonio Días.

\- Marco siempre busco cariño en ustedes… Ese que todo padre debe dar y ustedes solo le dieron presión, trabajo y lo alejaron con una ideología de que su futuro era más importante que su presente… ¡Él no es lo que ustedes creen y si nos disculpan, Marco y yo tenemos que estudiar muchas gracias!

Ella lo arrastró hasta su habitación y se encerró junto con él, los Días no hicieron ademan de moverse y cuando los dos chicos estuvieron solos Marco la abrazó soltando lágrimas, le dio las gracias, ella… Esa remilgada había hecho lo único que siempre quiso de parte de otra persona… Había creído en él, había luchado por él y lo más importante…

\- No eres un error… Yo sé que no… Te quiero tal y como eres Marco Días… No cambies por favor…- Fue lo que Star dijo y él por primera vez en toda su vida sintió la necesidad de nunca dejar que ella se fuera de su lado.

\- Gracias… También… Te quiero Star…

Por qué para él, ella era una princesa remilgada e insegura, pero también una chica valiente, bondadosa y dulce, Star era su estrella en una noche oscura, su mejor amiga. Solo ella era especial… Solo ella… Solo Star…

Ya luego se preocuparía de su acelerado corazón y la insufrible necesidad de besarla…


End file.
